


【论坛体】科洛雷多出轨了？？？

by ShyMinmyheart



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze, 德扎
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyMinmyheart/pseuds/ShyMinmyheart
Summary: 现代AU是个论坛体小甜饼然后科洛雷多没有（开局剧透
Relationships: 主教扎
Kudos: 9





	【论坛体】科洛雷多出轨了？？？

废话不多说，直接上新闻。

1.

你们看到新闻了嘛！！！😭

News: 快讯！莫扎特男友总裁科洛雷多疑似出轨，一个月内多次约请俄罗斯男孩出入高档餐厅，

街拍组图【picture】【picture】

2.

我就知道这两个人长不了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，可惜看不清这个俄罗斯小哥好看不好看😏

3.

楼上有毒？都好几年了好吗！再说了什么鬼新闻，人脸都看不清还俄罗斯呢？

4.

是路人听对话听到的，再看长相，也差不多就那块的

科洛雷多真是没想到啊渣男一个，这几年装得很辛苦吧？

还特么俄罗斯男孩，看起来还像个学生呢，这是包养？？？

4.

那句话怎么说的来着？总裁大人根本不爱你扎特，他只是馋他的音乐

5.

两条腿的肌肉男还不好找？让他给爷爬，抱走我们扎特

6.

！QAQ 上着课刷到新闻我心都碎了 三年前传绯闻我就上船了，这是我吃过最甜的cp，重点是还成真了呢呜呜 现在怎么会这样啊啊啊啊啊

7.

cp党出现了

拜托了，你们看那个图片，那家餐厅人均1000欧，八成是真的了，大家都各自安好不行么

8.

？迷惑了，快0202年，难道这两个人还有毒唯这种东西？？

9.

小声 有的是莫扎特粉丝看不上科洛雷多，当年他们两个吵架吵到床上了但是粉丝骂人的可没停下来。

10.

切，科洛雷多那边也没好到哪里去好吗，多少个富家千金公子看不上我们沃菲，买头条胡说八道还拉上大师萨列里一起骂，原话“穷酸音乐家不配拥有科洛雷多精致的一根卷发”

11.

得了吧，就算跟资本家富二代比起来不算什么但是扎特这种花钱没数的，在后宫诱逃之后也没以前那么困难了好嘛

12.

就吵啊吵啊有一部分人就发现不对劲了，突然出现同款不同色外套，就算这个能解释为扎特发达了有钱钱了，高定穿得起了，但是同款戒指让扎特女友粉如何解释？？

13.

两个这个大岁数（我说科洛雷多）谈起恋爱来这么幼稚，暗戳戳地给彼此打标记（姨母笑

14.

对，还有吻痕，这个都跟比赛似的，今天扎特脖子上疑似吻痕，第二天科洛雷多能露出来的地方绝对被咬了一口。当时科洛雷多作为商界人士都有狗仔天天守着，还只敢远远的用高清摄像头拍啊拍，那个时候每天收图真开心（我也姨母笑

15.

还笑呢？都出轨了

16.

当时大家看到戒指就都懵了，不共戴天的那个劲儿呢？？？

17.

往事不可追啊😞

18.

沃菲真的值得好好珍惜爱护，我的小天才，小孩儿太不容易了呜呜，科洛雷多给我滚！

19.

谁容易啊 分个手你们至于啊。还天才，哪个能混出来的音乐家不是天才。

20.

莫扎特的不容易还真不一样，就像天才只是我们粉丝谦虚。

21\. Emma

哈哈哈哈哈哈说的对，就好像，你夸你孩子小可爱，其实是个老可爱老可爱的宝宝了

22\. Shy  
？楼上小可爱

23.

咳，你们在干什么？我来正经说话了。天才两个字不足以形容莫扎特，也许音乐家都是天才，那莫扎特就是神才，Amadeus，上帝的宠儿。首先，他不打草稿（吓死你）。其次他还说不利索话的时候，他已经在弹奏乐器了，五岁作曲七岁写小协，至于别的音乐家，我不是在拉踩，一辈子才写了几首小协啊

24.

还有还有！当时有个教堂说谱子绝对不对外公布，只许在教堂内演奏，结果我们小天才听了一次之后全写下来了。。。。🥶

25.

害，寻常操作，科洛雷多当时不还说呢么，没有人能逃过莫扎特音乐的魔力

26.

差不多这样吧我来说说不容易，沃菲很小很小就开始工作了，小小年纪满欧洲满世界巡演，日程排得满满当当的，他能长这么高是个奇迹（我没有说隔壁不高的意思）。而且当时没钱啊，只能租大巴车，睡觉都是简易床，晚上凑活凑活，还可能半夜被叫起来练练小提琴写写约出去的稿子，他还不到十岁啊啊啊啊我的宝贝！！！（心疼地哭唧唧

27.

后来各种不公平待遇，逼的孩子十七岁就自立门户了

28.

这不从侧面看是个好事呀

29.

是开始赚钱钱了，花天酒地有一群杀千刀的狐朋狗友借钱。

反正经历了一堆堆的事情。然后小朋友身体状况就不好啊，差点没命了

30.

生活这么不规律当然会出事啊 恕我直言，自己作的

31.

这话没啥问题，粉丝也这么觉得，但这不妨碍我们心疼（盲了心智

然后有个男人从天而降了，科洛雷多闪亮登场。一己之力把小朋友从泥沼中拖了出来，丝毫不在乎自己身上三件套脏没脏那种。

32.

切，扎特处境也和他有关系好嘛！！！！！

33.

是了是了。。。人生哦！（长叹

34.

哇哦，路人路过，这是什么虐恋情深，追妻的戏码？之后那些闪瞎众人的操作突然有了前因的感jio

35.

原来古典路人也知道这些闪瞎了的操作？？

36.

当然啊，你扎特算是娱乐圈吧，除了他就是玩古典不干别的

37.

火葬场追妻，听起来有点惨

38.

至少追到啦，害，现在说啥都晚了

39.

不相信爱情了，再见

40.

你们为啥都这么丧气？？这不都没实锤呢？？？

41.

都拍到好几次了还不实锤，还想怎么实？凿死你得了

42.

莫要暴躁。。不过真的，原来要是有科洛雷的绯闻，扎特那边工作室直接就出声明。

43.

我记得！什么科洛雷多独自捐赠两栋大学图书馆命名一个是科洛雷多另一个不是莫扎特之类的，营销号神经病就因为没施工完毕露出一个字母大篇幅猜测两个人要完蛋。工作室唰就自己曝光了设计图，结果人家名字是挚爱沃尔夫冈。。。

44.

这大学图书馆有点狠，吃着狗粮怎么学习（我先把碗摔了表达一下敬意

45.

还有还有，砸钱给做了一款香水，香水瓶身名字不是沃尔夫冈也不是阿玛迪乌斯更不是莫扎特，像是一堆乱码。。大家都炸了，工作室啪唧就发了解释，是两个人各种纪念日和名字和彼此爱称的首字母合体。。

46.

有毒吧，依旧很好笑哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，还有更有毒的，瓶子设计是一只穿西装的驴

47.

那这次。。。

48.

emmm声明要是出了估计就是要上全球趋势的分手消息了

49.

那个什么，我觉得应该是没分手

50.

什么你觉得，我不要你觉得

出轨这种事，有一次就有一万次，多有钱也给老子滚蛋

51.

突然袭来一股神秘的东方力量

52.

大家先问问49楼为啥这么觉得嘛

53.

我是49楼，因为我在萨赫（*维也纳非常有名的咖啡蛋糕甜品店）工作，科洛雷多还是会从店里买整个甜品台托专人来取送到扎特那里去

54.

我迷惑了，来个人解读一下

55.

不会，下一个

56.

那，习惯了？？？

57.

路人不懂就问，萨赫那个队每次排得我想死，再说这是个啥习惯？

58.

习惯，就是惯性使然。

59.

楼上，我有理由怀疑你在cos科洛雷多

60.

那我作为妈妈粉，一定要把他打出去！！！！！！！！！！！🤬

61.

咳，没人回答问题，果然扎特粉就是跳脱

62.

害，不就是只要沃菲工作上班或者有演出之类的，科洛雷多每天都送下午茶，还是那种，爷很牛不外送且死贵的店。

63.

采访的时候还有抵御着恋爱酸臭味儿敢于发问的，问科洛雷多觉不觉得浪费公共资源。科洛雷多神色如常，说他的音乐家太瘦了，得多吃点补补。

64.

浪费公共资源当时是真的xswl

65.

说正事说正事，这个习惯还在就说明扎特那边不知情？？？

66.

不可能啊，他刚结束这一季度的全部歌剧，歇着呢

67.

！！！！sb科洛雷多是不是！！把我的沃菲关起来了！！！！！

他有这个黑料你们记不记得！！！！！！！！！

68.

？？？？？

给爷整懵了，你们古典圈玩这么大😱

69.

别听上面那个，屁黑料。

小情侣之间因为占有欲放狠话也能当真的？

（请看我楼层数行事（给你个眼神

70.

我一个妈妈粉都得出来给女婿说话了

（嗯？我为什么在泥塑我自己儿砸！）

科洛雷多是宠着，但是绝对不是圈养，再说也没人能关住我们的音乐精灵

71.

用一句俗话，那就是，沃尔夫冈你放心飞，科洛雷多我永相随

72.

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈谁家俗话

73.

驴家出品。

74.

此楼渐渐歪得不成样子

75.

大家气消了一半就开始欢快肆意人生了

是我们

给大家献上土耳其进行曲

76.

主要是咱们怎么样都不能怎么样啊啊啊啊啊

77.

我酸了

隔壁一直甜甜的，这里全是伤痛文学

78.

隔壁扎特多甜啊！多直接！多不傲娇！多会撒娇！多粘人！多会化妆！多矮！

79.

混进了什么不对的东西

80.

害，咱们这里吵吵闹闹不是热闹嘛

81.

有莫扎特的地方怎么会安静

82.

太多音符！罗森博格的凝视

83.

！隔壁还有个罗森博格，还能问出两句来，咱们这儿，席卡内德那个渣男是指望不上了，太精明

84.

拐弯抹角说我们主管大人傻

说得对

他当时以为在拆散扎特和萨列里，结果哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

85.

emmmm出新消息了，大家看到没

挺住

（我爆哭！

85.

emmmm出新消息了，大家看到没

挺住

（我爆哭！

86.

搬新闻啊倒是，让大家一起哭一哭。

News: 科洛雷多携新资助的音乐家共同接受的专访即将放出！

据悉，这位新星作曲家将为2020年科洛雷多集团年度、季度宣传片配乐。同时！科洛雷多官方方面放出两人照片造势。

组图【picture】【picture】

87.

F*ck

88.

高调官宣？？？？

89.

特么的那个照片是要气死我吗？！！！！？

就是上次被拍到去餐厅的时候拍的吧，官方给你高清照片，一左一右交谈甚欢啊，旁边那啥玩意儿那么厚一本？？？写坏了的稿子？？？？我们扎特从来不用写稿子！辣鸡！！！！

90.

我服了，科洛雷多想干什么？🤬

91.

@迷惑行为大赏

他是以后生意都不想做了么

92.

路人觉得照片里科洛雷多虽然眼神没看着那个小哥哥但是有点宠溺在里面诶

而且那个小哥哥一脸崇拜的表情。。。

不要打我！！

93.

呵

还挺甜呢你细品，莫扎特粉丝骂人他就跑出来官方宣传，还打算带着上访谈

94.

甜和渣这两个感觉同时存在真奇妙，真气人

95.

甜他奶奶个孙子

96.

那个厚厚的其实是书，我法学生，是我们课本......

97.

所以找法学生负责这么大个集团的配乐，我fo了🙃

多少企业等着扒皮他集团的绝妙创意广告等着抄袭呢，现在好了，也没啥可抄的了

98.

诶

原来配乐也不是沃菲谱的！！！

这会不会就是单纯合作........逐渐小声没有底气

99.

原来不是扎特写是因为科洛雷多说大材小用，不愿意让扎特多写些商业性质的曲子

100.

但是也是沃尔夫冈的工作室出品啊

101.

我...参与了去年秋季的宣传片，那一支我们都是莫扎特和科洛雷多资助的音乐学院的学生。最后是莫扎特老师过目给改过才有最终稿件的

102.

我的眼泪不值钱

我的小莫还在资助学生，给大家争取低价音乐会和歌剧的门票，科洛雷多干这样的事情

103.

资助，这不资助出事了吗

资助法学生是个什么章程

104.

说白了不就是包养

105.

少阴阳怪气的吧先，照这么说莫扎特没少包养

106.

我靠这怎么撞进来的黑？？

怎么没把你撞死

107.

秋天刚和扎特回萨尔茨堡见了爸爸妈妈和姐姐，冬天就要换人了

108.

冬天，又是冬天了。

109.

......！！！！你别说下去了！！！！！

110.

我靠啊啊啊啊啊！！！

111.

不行！！我的宝贝沃菲不能再生病了！！！

112.

在冬天拉你出险境宠你护你，又在冬天把你扔回泥沼里。

113.

楼上杀人诛心啊。

114.

扎特咋还不出来说句话呜呜呜呜呜

115.

他昨天晚上发ins了倒是，一堆毛绒玩具大合集，百分之九十五是驴剩下的都是猫

116.

我心更疼了

117.

嚎啕大哭

118.

弱弱发问，这是什么寓意么

119.

所有驴的玩偶都是科洛雷多满世界给沃菲搜罗回来的，出差开会去哪里都得给他带点小东西回来的。

图里面八成你都能在沃菲ins里找到，“希罗给我新带回来一只！”

120.

我记得有个访谈里扎特笑得可开心探头探脑越过主持人看陪他工作的科洛雷多，嘴里说着嫌弃，两个人都笑的可腻了，眼里只有彼此的样子再也不会有了吧

121.

我是在一个高甜合集里看到那个访谈的！因为他们的爱情才喜欢上的古典

呜呜呜呜呜😭😭😭😭

122.

可憋提访谈了吧，这次访谈物是人非了

123.

剩下的猫，是总裁大人用他集团官方号发扎特在他总裁椅上蜷缩着睡着了，“你们的音乐家，我的猫咪。”

124.

先得把这些事情从心里扔出去我才会再相信爱情了吧

倒也罢了。

125.

语言不通也给大家点播一首真相是假

126.

我意难平

127.

扎特配文是“Bye～”

128.

我靠啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

129.

不许再见啊啊啊啊啊啊啊😭

130.

再见，坚决再见，必须再见！！！！

131.

对，这种男的不再见留着跨年当球踢嘛？

132.

可是沃尔夫冈为啥“～”啊啊啊啊

133.

不管，妈妈觉得孩子能抛弃渣男就是好的！

134.

woc我真的被科洛雷多的操作秀到了

太恶心了，访谈还有预告。

135.

没啥能刺激到我了

whatever吧

136.

不想看

137.

谁去看看然后稍微委婉点给讲下吧

我觉得姐妹们可能受不太了了

138.

这谁顶得住

139.

抱紧扎特

另外的就别关注了

140.

那个学法的音乐家以后也别想混了

141.

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈🤣

142.

？姐妹是疯了吗

143.

不，不是哈哈哈哈哈哈我没疯哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

144.

我想杀了科洛雷多了，给我们孩子整疯了。

145.

我知道那个姐妹在笑什么了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

146.

？？？？？？

147.

？？？？

148.

what！！！？？？

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

总裁大人我错了

149.

这是。。突然发生了什么我不知道的事情？

150.

你们憋笑了！

有事说事！！！

151.

你们去看那个预告吧

安全无毒甚至是甜的

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈🤗

152.

？

我去了你不要骗我

153.

？？看小三儿？

不干

154.

听话，乖，你先看看

155.

我靠啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

156.

呃，大家排队给科洛雷多道个歉吧要不

我先来，对不住了

157.

dbq

158.

不好意思但是有点小活该🙄

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

159.

呜呜呜

终于我最最甜的cp没有be

我开心了我太开心了

160.

啥玩意儿啊啊啊点不开链接！！！我2G快给我讲讲！！！！！

161.

那个预告，并且我预见到了整个访谈，都是狗粮

或者别名，莫扎特迷弟的聚会

162.

那个法学院的小哥哥叫柴可夫斯基，各位有印象了吧

就是声名鹊起的那个莫扎特吹，在社交网站上吹莫扎特吹得我一愣一愣的，虽然都是实话，但是咱不如人家会写

163.

然后这个小哥出身贵族家庭啦，只是为了进莫扎特工作室，资助只是挂名而已。

164.

服气，谁吹我的音乐家吹的好我就请谁吃饭

165.

人都躺他旁边了他有病啊啊啊啊啊啊闹这么一出🙄

166.

不过有一说一，柴可夫斯基是真的会说，他说过“莫扎特是音乐的耶稣，或者叫做音乐的基督”

167.

新的新年特别配乐提前放出了，叫莫扎蒂亚娜（Mozartiana）。。。

这名字非常俄罗斯非常饱含爱意啊。。。

168.

emmm科洛雷多莫不是找了个情敌

169.

那扎特在干啥啊不跟我们说一声

生气气

170.

一看你就没看预告

科洛雷多被问“家里那位最近有什么计划？”

笑得贼宠溺说“他现在在疯狂赶新年音乐会的谱子”

171.

新年音乐会。。。

那不就是今儿个晚上？！？！

172.

very扎特😏

173.

我估计访谈除了宣布商业合作之外，就是不需要主持人的无脑吹莫扎特了8⃣️

174.

毕竟这两个迷弟呢，我觉得你说的有道理

175.

我的心放肚肚里，踏踏实实抱着我最甜的cp过年惹

176.

姐妹们新年快乐！！

177.

新年快乐！！！！

178.

新的一年有好看的小哥哥！！！

179.

新年暴富！！

180.

新的一年也要爱莫扎特！！🥰

**Author's Note:**

> 其实在lofter上是分两次发的，因为他还挺长的不是嘛。主要是一次我没写完，想写甜甜的，然后论坛体就追忆往昔，就甜甜的。  
> 上篇发的时候是我生日，下篇正好就是新年贺文。  
> 写下篇的时候非常幼稚，把自己气到了，有点难过有点愤怒，仿佛真的有个这样的小情侣然后真的出了事儿仿佛要分手。入戏太深。这是2019最后一篇。上半学期结束的寒假觉得自己过得还可以，虽然现在红楼也没有读完，诶唷。


End file.
